Hogwarts School of Hetalia
by Shiveright Chrometone
Summary: What happens when you invite a bunch of disagreeable nations to a magic school? One word. Chaos! The Axis Powers and Allied Forces attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Human names used. Enjoy! Rated K for dark magic usage:


**Hey! Welcome to the first chapter of my Hetalia/Harry Potter crossover, ****Hogwarts School of Hetalia.**** This is also the first chapter I have ever written on FF, so there is a LOT of room for improvement but I'm learning. **** Enjoy and remember to review! ^^ Bye!**

"We are pleased to inform you that you have a place here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need for your first year. We are so very glad for you to be invited,

_Hogwarts_"

Ludwig quickly scanned the letter and rolled his eyes. 'Dumb prank mail. As if _I _would get invited to a wizard school…_if_ they existed that is.' The tall blonde crumpled the letter into a tight ball and dropped it in the trash, diverting his attention to the other, more important stack of mail accumulated on his desk. He groaned as he heard maniacal laughter coming up the stairs and the door swung open. "Hey Lud' look what the awesome me got in the mail!" Gilbert exclaimed rather loudly as he waved the familiar invitation around in his brother's face. "Stop your bragging Gilbert. I received one as well." Ludwig snapped. The silver-haired man frowned, crossing his arms in a pouty way, but quickly bounced back. "Well, are you gonna' go? C'mon lil' bro we've got a lot of shopping to do!" Gilbert's small feathery friend, "Gilbird", fluttered his wings as his owner attempted to drag Ludwig out the door. "Gilbert! I have work to do you idioten!" Ludwig easily flung his older brother off, and Gilbert was sent flying across the room. Gilbird tweeted frantically as he comically flew around the dazed man's head. Gilbert blinked and shook his head before standing up. He sniffled and looked down. "Fine Lud', you don't have to go." He said as he dragged his feet to the door. "I'll just call up Antonio or Francis or somethin'." Ludwig quietly groaned as he was flooded with guilt. He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Okay, okay…we can go 'shopping,' or whatever." Gilbert beamed as he practically skipped to his younger brother. "Thanks Lud! This is going to be so much fun!" Ludwig looked wistfully at the pile of paperwork on his desk as Gilbert pulled him along. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

Lovino saw the look on his younger brother's face as he read the letter. The smile. The way he seemed to perk up and become alert, almost like a dog. Something was definitely up. Lovino snatched the paper from Feliciano and skimmed it over. He burst out laughing and handed the mail back to the confused Italian. "What's so funny fratello?" he asked, always sounding so innocent. Lovino suddenly stopped laughing, becoming deadly serious. "You're not going." Feliciano's features drooped. "Why not?" "It's way too dangerous. Besides, no little brother of mine is to learn any sort of witchcraft. You wouldn't want to end up like that stupid Brit would you?" "N-no!" The mere mention of the Englishmen frightened Feliciano. "Then it's settled." Lovino crumpled up the paper and threw it in the garbage. As he walked away, Feliciano took it from the trash and carefully flattened it out. Was it really settled?

The elegant sounding doorbell echoed throughout the large English home. An irritated British boy sighed and sat up from the couch, heading towards the door. He wondered who it was at his doorstep, but certainly hadn't expected to find his worst nightmare. "Bonjour Arthur." An attractive young man with long, wavy blonde hair stood casually leaning against the doorframe. The other blonde furrowed his thick eyebrows and scoffed. "What do you want Francis?" The Frenchmen sighed and ruffled Arthurs hair. "Alfred haz called an emergency meeting. Right now. He sent me to pick you up mon ami." Arthur hesitantly stepped outside, closing the large door gently behind him. The American was the leader of their little "club" and often called meetings to discuss anything from the latest "Superman," comic to his victory in this years national hamburger eating competition. "What is it this time?" "I don't know, but it did sound important." Francis said with a shrug. Arthur simply rolled his eyes. "It always _sounds_ important doesn't it?"Arthur muttered as he stepped into the passenger seat of Francis' silver convertible. What was it going to be this time?


End file.
